1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood analyzer and a blood analyzing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of anemia. Macrocytic anemia, normocytic anemia, and microcytic anemia are known as the broadest classifications of anemia. Iron deficiency anemia and thalassemia are known as anemias classified as microcytic anemia. Approximately 50% of anemia is iron deficiency anemia. The type of anemia the patient has must be accurately ascertained for medication and treatment of the anemia patient.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-326315 discloses a method of discriminating iron deficiency anemia and thalassemia among microcytic anemias using the measured values of CBC items which are basic measurement items performed by blood cell counters. In this method iron deficiency anemia and thalassemia are discriminated based on the values of CBC measurement items.
However, since iron deficiency anemia and thalassemia have similar measurement values of CBC measurement items, it is difficult to improve the discrimination accuracy among the types of microcytic anemias by a discrimination method which used the measurement values of CBC measurement items.